There are a wide variety of tools which deal with cutting the sheaths on electrical cables and the like. Some of these tools are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,275,225; 2,396,442; 2,455,591; 2,678,491; 3,284,895 and 3,378,924.
H. C. Cleve in U.S. Pat. No. 1,275,225 discloses a sheath removing tool which provides for removing a cable casing. This tool comprises a body member with a longitudinally adjustable bar carried thereon and having a cutter wheel for engaging the cable casing and guide members adapted to be secured in position on opposite sides of the cable, one guide member being adapted to hold the cable so that the axis of the cable forms an oblique angle with the axis of the cutter wheel. The purpose of this tool is to provide for the removal of metallic sheathing from a cable in accordance with a specific type of process.
E. E. Shaver in U.S. Pat. No. 2,396,442 provides a portable power cable skinner having hand grips with a V-shaped cable support on the framework and a bracket pivotally mounted on this framework, therebeing furthermore provided an electric motor on the bracket with a drive shaft arranged normal to the cable support and a circular saw carried by the drive shaft. The circular saw is arranged substantially opposite the cable support and a member is carried by the bracket and formed with a slot through which the saw projects, there being furthermore provided a spring interposed between the framework and bracket for yieldably urging the saw towards the cable support.
W. S. Lindsay in U.S. Pat. No. 2,455,591 reveals a cable insulation cutting device which includes an elongated cylindrical sleeve for disposition about the insulation of the cable, there being a slot extending transversely across the body of the sleeve and a handle mounted on the sleeve adjacent one end for pivotal movement about the mounting. A cutter is provided on the handle for movement into the slot radially of the sleeve for cutting the insulation of the cable as the sleeve is rotated thereon. A split expansible guide is provided for clamping engagement with the cable to provide a continuous circumferential guiding surface for limiting axial movement of the sleeve.
O.H. Thomas in U.S. Pat. No. 2,678,491 provides a cable cutting tube with a housing having a cylindrical interior adapted to encompass a cable, the interior wall of the housing having a pair of spaced annular members forming a reduced diameter. The housing has a slot form therein extending partially around the housing and positioned between the annular members. A casting is provided on the housing having a passage formed therein with a cradle slidably mounted in the passage and a cutting blade carried by the cradle in alignment with the slot. A handle member is threadably engaged in the casting in operative engagement with the cradle to move the blade through the slot and to rotate the housing circumferentially about the cable.
E. S. Selander et al in U.S. Pat. No. 3,284,895 provides a system in which a saw guard encloses a reciprocating saw blade when a lock-grip pliers and a sliding platform are moved into a position for permitting jaws to receive a conduit that is to be cut. When the conduit is clamped in place, the operator holds a portable electric saber saw by gripping a handle with one hand and he grips the lock-grip pliers with the other hand and moves the pliers with the sliding platform in the direction which causes the reciprocating blade to cut the conduit in a plane paralleling the edges of the jaws. A removal screw or stop is mounted on a base to limit movement of the sliding platform.
P. E. Porter in U.S. Pat. No. 3,378,924 shows a cable cutting assembly including a base plate with a movable plate positioned adjacent the base plate and a micrometer calipertype member carried by the base plate and engageable with the movable plate for moving the same with respect to the base plate, there being a cutting element mounted on the movable plate and a cable holder engaged with the base plate for positioning the cable in the path of movement of the cutting element, the cable holder and base plate being relatively rotatable. A cable retainer member is adjustably mounted on the base plate, there being a probe for selective engagement with the cable conductors, signal means in circuit with the probe and cutting element and a source of electrical energy connected to the signal means for actuating the same upon engagement of the cutting element with the selected cable conductor to complete an electrical circuit.